


Wedding Dress

by ichiharu23



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiharu23/pseuds/ichiharu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ieyasu’s SB3 second outfit~ \o/♥]<br/>Ieyasu’s set of white clothes reminded Masamune of a wedding dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dress

[ **Author’s Notes:** Ieyasu’s SB3 second outfit~ \o/♥]

+++++

Ieyasu’s set of white clothes reminded Masamune of a wedding dress.

A traditional wedding dress. One that would make anyone who wore it look pure and beautiful.

As such, it was always a special pleasure for him to watch Ieyasu whenever he was wearing it for one occasion or the other. The white hood that would obscure half his face and show only that radiant smile, the open front side of his coat that would expose his beautifully sculpted chest and sun-tanned skin…

“ _Hmm_ ~,” Masamune sighed, feeling satisfied as he rested his cheek on one hand, his elbow against his knee as he sat crosslegged under the shade of the cherry blossoms. He took a little sip from the sake cup he held in his other hand.

It was a lazy afternoon and they were resting. He was content on just observing the Tokugawa general talking to his men from afar, his short white coat billowing in the mild spring breeze, dancing lightly with the falling petals.

To Masamune, it was a sight too beautiful to be missed. And so it was one of the very rare occasions where he would permit himself to idly allow the time to pass.

He took another sip of his sake, taking his time imagining Ieyasu in an actual wedding dress, the white of his clothes reflecting the kindness in his heart, bowing politely and being the always smiling, gentle and caring bride.

His bride.

“Ieyasu!” he called out.

The young man in white stopped in his tracks, turning around. His bright playful eyes peered out from under the shade of his hood, the warm sun shining behind him.

“Yes, Dokuganryu?” he called back, the soft wind swirling the silver petals all around him.

“Why don’t you come sit here with me?” Masamune invited lightheartedly, beckoning for him to come, “Got something I’d like to do with you!”

Ieyasu returned an interested smile, coming to him in a light sprint. He knelt down on both knees next to him and leaned in with a boyish curiosity.

“Hm?”

Masamune had finished the last of his sake, setting the cup down and turning to the other. Looking Ieyasu gently in the eyes, he slowly removed his hood.

“I’d like to kiss my beloved,” he said, smiling as he leaned in to press their lips together delicately.


End file.
